No Place Like Home
by EbbyGothic
Summary: Kenny and Craig share a long standing friendship along with a pact to never take it further. With Craig overseas working for six months Kenny has realised promises are simply words. Now Craig's returning and Kenny doesn't know how to share his feelings with his bestie. Rated M for language and smut. Crenny and a Creek reference.


Kenny McCormick sat at the terminal eagerly staring up at the sign as he checked what time his best friends' flight was arriving. The fair haired, muscular man smiled as he read the flashing signage which listed the departure and arrival times. Staring toward his watch Kenny's bright smirk widened. In ten minutes, Craig would be home and Kenny would feel whole once again.

Kenny sat droopy eyed, obviously exhausted from lack of sleep. He sat in deep thought as to his long standing friendship with Craig.

_What's your existence worth without him? _

The question plagued the perverse blondes thoughts.

"It's worthless." He whispered to himself as he noticed the clock on his phone flick over meaning there was now only nine minutes until Craigs return.

Kenny placed his head in his hands, elbows rested in his lap as he reminisced.

Kenny mused about a time when he was younger and with Craig.

"Kenny….. what the fuck….. Kenny." Craig snapped as the ten year old daydreamed about titties and stealing his dads beers.

Snapping out of his trancelike state the boy with the piercing blue eyes stared up into the young noirettes face and smiled. He always thought Craig was one of the beautiful creatures in the world, yet he never before thought to admit it.

"What do you want Tucker?" He quizzed, frustrated due to being dragged from his happy place.

Craig's lips curled in a demented little smirk. Never a smile. Craig didn't smile or laugh, yet he never seemed downtrodden, simply uncaring as if the raven haired boy in the blue chullo didn't have a care in the world or he'd found the perfect way to balance his life so he had no stressors.

"I need to talk to you later. Meet me at Starks Pond after school." Craig requested.

With a wide grin and a nod, Kenny had agreed. He didn't speak; a silent answer was all he could muster.

The hustle and bustle surrounding the blonde caused him to lose his train of thought and snap back to cold, hard reality.

Kenny laughed out loud to himself at his memories causing those around him in the terminal to stare as if he was insane.

_That fucking day…. _

Kenny shook his head as he recalled the events clearly.

_You promised him you'd never get all homo for him….. you're not a man of your word Kenneth McCormick._

The man stared at the display on his cell once more noticing there was only a minute left until Craigs arrival.

Glancing out the window Kenny saw the plane arrive his thoughts still taunting him.

_He deserves to know. You need to just get it out in the open. It's so simple you fucking whore, Craig…. I'm bisexual and my dick pulses for you. I regularly masturbate to memories of us and I want to fuck you._

"No!" Kenny growled. "It's not like that."

The people surrounding the blondes reactions negative as heads were shook and people began to move away scared of the crazy man who seemed to be arguing with himself.

Kenny turned to the gate as he watched the many jetlagged faces coming toward him. Once his eyes set up Craig he couldn't help but beam. Craig walked toward Kenny his expression as normal, uncaring and calm. Unable to contain his excitement Kenny snatched up the dark haired man in a hug.

The height differences obvious as Craig chin rested on the top of Kenny's head.

Kenny's muscle bound, ripped arms wrapped around the taller, not so stacked frame. Craig groaned.

"Let me go McCormick."

Kenny released his friend and smiled sheepishly.

"I fucking missed you asshole, I'm excited ok. You go six months without me and see how you feel." Kenny explained.

Craig rolled his eyes. "I did just spend six months without you and I'm perfectly fine. I missed Stripe is she ok?"

"She's fine, but I wouldn't think she's as important as your best friend you mother fucker." Kenny laughed as he snatched up Craigs bags slinging them over his shoulders.

The pair walked through the airport taking snide snots at each other. Name calling and innocent rips had always been part of their long standing relationship and was one of the things Kenny loved the most.

Strolling through the car park, the men came to Kenny's old rusted pickup.

"Get in….." Kenny ordered.

Craig stood, his hands by his side his steely gaze set firmly upon the blonde.

"Don't tell me what to do." Craig said, his monotone voice causing Kenny to once again chuckle.

"Fine, c'mon….. please get in so we can go home and celebrate. You need a welcome home party after all." Kenny stated.

Craig stood his ground as stubborn as ever. Kenny sighed. "God fucking dammit Craig….. Stripe is at home and she needs her daddies."

Craig begrudgingly climbed up into the truck and glared toward Kenny.

"I'm her daddy." He announced.

Kenny laughed. "But I've been looking after her since you left and she loves me. She curls up on my chest, watches tv with me, I read to the precious angel and she even let me bath her last night."

Craig clenched his jaw, obviously jealous. The only thing that ever made him show an ounce of emotion was his beloved pet.

"You're not her daddy. Just her baby sitter, most kids form a bond to their sitters. It's meaningless." Craig explained.

Kenny laughed as he drove. He knew deep down the only thing Craig could ever love was his guinea pig, yet for some strange reason he still longed for more from the other man.

"You think after eleven years of friendship and living together for almost three, if she was going to love anyone other than you, you'd accept me." Kenny said.

Craig stepped down from out of the truck and shot his friend an icy glance.

"I guess you're right but in the end Stripe is a Queen and you are a ragamuffin, if you were a male guinea pig I'd not allow you near her, why beause plain and simple; you're a whore."

Kenny pursed his lips and rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you were a male guinea pig we'd make one hell of a pair Tucker, I've been hanging out with Tweek and Clyde since you left and they have some stories about you." Kenny teased as he grabbed Craigs bags from the back seat.

"What've you heard….. wait fuck that. I can tell you right now whatever those assholes said is not in any way true." Craig explained.

Walking inside and dropping the bags on the floor next to the door, Craig grabbed Stripe up before sprawling on the sofa, stretching his long, lean body out as Kenny opened up two beers and entered the room handing one to his best friend.

Kenny sat in an armchair lifting his drink toward the sky in a toast. Craig followed suit raising his bottle.

"To Craig, may he never leave us again for without him we're all lost….. no homo." Kenny lied, knowing he was utterly and hopelessly homo for the other.

_Goddammit asshole, the more you say "no homo" the harder he's gonna take it when you finally tell him. Just say it now._

Kenny shook his head and whispered a simple "no" to himself as he happily sat watching Craig dote over his pet.

"Did you brush her fur?" Craig asked.

Kenny nodded happily. "Yeah, she's a great gal…. the type I'd marry if she were a woman."

Craig scowled, eyebrows furrowed causing Kenny to shift in his seat. He loved it when the noirette showed emotion, it was so rare Kenny would go anything to get a reaction from Craig even if if happened to be a negative response.

"Speaking of which….. what's your deal Craig?" Kenny questioned.

Craig sat up shooting a confused look toward the blonde as his pet rested in his lap.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Craig shot back another question.

"Well….. in the years I've known you. I've heard stories, but they can't be proved. I have never seen you take a girlfriend. So what's your deal; Boys? Girls? Animals? Blow up dolls or pocket pussies? Or are you just asexual? I seriously gotta know dude." Kenny stated.

Craig climbed up from the sofa and slunked toward Stripe's tank. He placed her in and turned toward Kenny flipping him the bird.

"Fuck you." He snarled before traipsing off toward his room.

Kenny stood from his chair and followed the other. He entered Craigs room without knocking or thinking.

"Don't get all fucking butthurt over a question. I was curious and why won't you answer it?" Kenny snapped staring up into the face of the dark haired man as they stood toe to toe.

Craig scoffed. "It's none of your fucking business. Why do you even want to know?"

Kenny bit his lip.

_Tell him, tell him, tell him, fucking tell him._

"Well I got my reasons; like I'm sure you got yours for hiding." Kenny exclaimed.

"Hiding? Whatever do you mean?' Craig quizzed as he coolly sat on his bed and laid back his hands behind his head.

"Come off it Craig, ever since we were kids you hide your emotions and intentions behind this façade that you're cool as a cucumber. You need to say what you want, you gotta scream from the mountain tops what you like. If you don't live for you then what the fuck is your life worth?" Kenny snapped frustrated as he took a seat at the foot of the bed.

Craig let out a long loud sigh.

"I am living my life. I work and enjoy a few drinks when I'm off the clock plus I guess I got you around for companionship and well….." Craig began trailing off.

"Well what?" Kenny asked eagerly hoping for the words he'd been dying to hear to exit Craigs mouth.

"Ok, I guess since we've been so close for so long I can share my deviancy with you." Craig explained.

"But you gotta share yours with me too warts and all." He added.

Kenny nodded before exiting the room and returning with a bottle of bourbon. He sat cross legged on the bed next to Craig who was staring toward the full bottle of Jack.

"What's that for?" Craig asked as he sat up and faced the blonde.

Kenny giggled. "This is going to be painful for the both of us. So this bottle is substitute for painkillers, but if it doesn't work I might have something stronger in my room, if you're not against doing weed."

Craig shook his head. "No drugs….. the booze is strong enough to dull my senses."

The noirette stretched out a hand wrapping his bony fingers around the bottle, he unscrewed the cap and took a long swill. Craig handed Kenny back the bottle gasping as the liquid fire burned his throat and travelled down toward his stomach. Beginning to feel numb Craig understood it was time to spill his deepest secrets.

"I fuck, hard and thoroughly I just don't talk about it. Me and my lovers are discreet, that's why no one knows and the only reason Tweek and Clyde know is because Tweek was my fuck buddy for ages and Clyde walked in on us once. So yes, all they're saying is honest and I know…. We swore when we were young that we weren't into guys but I am, oh fuck I am but I'm not sorry because it's what I prefer and if people got a problem with that they can go fuck themselves. Tweek got needy and wanted a relationship; I had to let him go. That shit isn't me. I'm not the type to be tied down. These days I tend to my own needs, I'm just quiet so you don't hear me because I would probably die of embarrassment if you ever heard me masturbating. It's not something I want broadcast, especially to an obviously straight dude who I live with." Craig blurted out before snatching at the bottle again and taking another long drink.

"Your turn McCormick." He added, calling out the blonde.

Kenny sat wide eyed processing all he'd just been told about the man he thought he knew. Kenny bobbed his head up and down allowing everything to sink in.

"Ahhhh…..um… oh fuck it." Kenny stuttered before pressing his lips against Craigs.

The noirette pulled away in shock.

"What the fuck?!" Craig growled losing his composure.

"Ok so here's the truth. I'm bi although my preference is cock. Your cock has been kinda on my mind for fucking ages so knowing what I know now I offer to tend to all your needs, no relationship required." Kenny announced.

Craig sat in silent contemplation as he held the bottle and drummed his spindley fingers on glass.

It was obvious Craig was weighing up the options of sleeping with his best friend and housemate until he leaned in reciprocating, placing a rough waton kiss upon the blonde.

Kenny crept his hands up Craigs body as he tugged at his t-shirt. The men broke the steamy kiss and locked eyes with each other.

"What do you want to do?" Kenny asked. Craig sported his usual cheeky, closed lipped smirk, although a glint in his eye told a different story.

"Just shut the fuck up before I change my mind." Craig ordered.

Kenny happily complied as the noirette took control. Craig sat atop the blonde, straddling him as he slowly peeled off Kenny's shirt. Running his tongue slowly down Kenny's ripped body tasting the sweet flavour of his sweat. Kenny reached up tearing at Craigs shirt animalistically revealing the amazing abs which lay beneath the cloth. Kenny let out a whimper at the sight, although it didn't help that Craig had ventured back upward and was sucking at his nipples.

Whorishly Kenny bucked his hips as he felt his jeans become a little more snug. The feeling of Craigs erection inside his pants pressing against Kenny's only made his desires burn brighter.

Reaching up and grabbing a chunk of Craigs dark hair Kenny wildly smashed their lips together once more. Pulling away and panting from excitement. Kenny's breathless growl echoed through the small bedroom.

"Enough with the teasing, fuck me already!"

Craig shot the blonde a pervese smirk.

"But I like foreplay." He stated. Knowing he was working the blonde up and teasing him.

"Fuck you, you fucking cock tease." Kenny moaned as Craig began thrusting his hips down toward his, rubbing the bulges in their pants against each others.

Kenny flipped Craig off causing the raven haired man to finally let out a laugh.

"That's my thing asshole." Craig stated before slowly trailing more kisses down Kenny's chest.

Kenny moaned as the torture continued. "Oh fuck." He murmured. Craig looked down into the face of his victim.

"You really want my dick?" He asked. Kenny nodded, now desperate.

"Bet your sweet ass I do." Kenny yelped grabbing two good handfuls of Craig rump. "What does a man have to do to get some insertion from you?" He inquired.

Craig thought his hips still circling as he continued his cruel actions.

"Beg me and I'll think about it." He stated.

Kenny threw his head back in a mix of frustration and desire.

"Oh Craig, dear asshole, best friend and the only cock I've fantasized about for almost five years. Fuck my ass, violate my tight hole. Make me your bitch. I need it, I want it. Fuck me before I cum in my jeans you fucking cunt."

Craig nodded as he brushed his fingers over the flesh of Kenny's abs, down further until he came to the button of his jeans.

"You sure you don't want head first or anything you cock slut?" Craig asked as he unbuttoned Kenny's pants allowing his long, thick, hard member to spring forth.

Kenny shook his head.

"No just penetrate me already. I want to feel you inside." He begged. Craig nodded as he raised his arms allowing Kenny to reach up unbuttoning his pants.

Craigs member now free and standing at a tension he pressed his body against the blondes as he kicked off his pants. Kenny wriggled his legs almost expertly until his jeans were completely off and laying atop the bed below the pair. Craig reached out a hand clutched the piece of clothing and threw it onto the floor.

Their bodies intertwined and lips pressed together the room felt musky and warm as body heat between the two raised the temperature of their surroundings. Steaming it up with kisses as Kenny opened his legs ready for entry Craig hovered above his lovers hole. Craigs hands gently placed upon the blondes face as their tongues battled for dominance only one of them could possess, Kenny gasped into his lovers mouth as he felt his eight incher slowly slide inside him.

Craig pulled away from the kiss, releasing his grip on the fair haired mans face. His steely gaze met the sapphire eyes of his lover.

Creeping his hands down Craig clutched Kenny's milky white thighs for leverage as his wild thrusts began. Skin on skin, heavy breathing and pants of sheer pleasure turned to whorish moans and dripping sweat mixing together as Craigs gyrations turned rapid, his penetrations deep. Kenny thrust himself upward wanting more, needing it all as the pair grunted and the air in the room became thick almost dense making it harder to drawn every much needed breath.

The stronger blonde tired of playing bitch flipped the pair and now sat atop the dark haired man. Rapidly bouncing himself on his lovers cock, hands pressed against Craig perfectly formed chest the grunts and moans became stifled. The two mens bdies glistening in the dimly lit room as they became drenched in each other sweat, skin slapping together as Kenny slammed himself down so hard and fast Craig balls smacked against his ass. The pair shook and shuddered approaching sweet release. Kenny blowing first, his dick resting on Craig stomach, let flow his seed all over the noirettes belly followed quickly by Craig who filled up the blondes tight rear passage.

Collapsing into a soaking heap the pair held each others quivering bodies as they rested, regaining breath enough to form words. Once enough respite time had passed Kenny let out a slight chuckle as they laid together, too lazy to separate. Craig raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

"What's so funny?" He panted.

Kenny grunted and cleared his throat.

"So…. That wasn't what I expected." Kenny confessed.

"Not what you expected good or not what you expected bad?" Craig quizzed.

Kenny laughed. "Good, oh fuck was it good. You sure do know what you're doing, don't you?"

Craig nodded. "I did say I knew didn't I?" He snapped finally removing his now flaccid dick from the others hole.

"So…. What do we do now?" Kenny asked.

Craig paused as stood from the bed.

"We shower." He announced. Kenny let out a quick snort.

"No I mean our friendship." Kenny explained.

Craig grinned, a toothy grin which was most abnormal for him.

"How do you feel about becoming fuck buddies?" Craig suggested.

Kenny eagerly nodded. "What…. Fuck yes that's work for me."

Craig rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Well c'mon let shower together. No point getting clean alone." He invited.

Kenny stood up and ran through the room naked.

"Is there a point getting clean…. I'll only make it dirty again. Now I got you I can't keep my hands off you." Kenny purred.

Craig started the water and glanced toward the blonde with a long, loud hum as he thought.

"I don't know if there's a point, but we're about to find out."


End file.
